Cosmic Cyclone
Cosmic Cyclone is an upcoming 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Riot, Sunix, and Cyclic, and set to be verified by Wolfy. It is the official sequel to Sonic Wave. The level has been given to the AP Team to finish the decoration. The level is (according to Riot and his other creators) a sequel to another, no less difficult level of Sonic Wave. Like its predecessor, Cosmic Cyclone was planned to be made in the style of NC-levels, as well as to have similar gameplay features with Sonic Wave, but unlike him, it is decorated in newer decorations from version 2.1. The main complexity of Cosmic Cyclone is a wave that travels at quadruple speed with frequent changes in gravity and character size. All this is combined with narrow aisles between the blocks. In total, the wave gameplay can be compared with other NC-levels The Secret Box and Flat Major. In the design of the level is not much stands out, because the objects are not made bright and with a small number of neon highlights. The wave also does not stand out, its design can be compared with the level of Pulsar. Sunix, Cyclic, and Riot took part in building the gameplay of the level and decorated Zhander objects. For unknown reasons, the level has not been completed and tested. As a result, it was canceled altogether. However, relatively recently, Zimnior12 with its team of builders APTeam resumed construction of the level. Wolfy is currently verifying Riot's canceled MC, which is near-finished as of May 2019. Gameplay The level starts with a cube segment. Here, as in Sonic Wave, it is necessary to jump on platforms and spheres, while bending around spikes and saws. The only difference is more complicated gameplay. This is followed by the part of the ship, where you need to overcome the saw-blades and pass through narrow cracks. Also at this stage, there will be a large number of speed changes. After that, there is a short stage of the cube, where you first need to push off from the yellow sphere and then jump back from the blue trampolines. Then comes the part of the ball with overcoming difficult timings, saws and spheres. Before the main part of the level, where most of it goes on quadruple speed, the speed slows down, the character becomes a cube, and the player is allowed to “take a break”. The main part of the level begins. In contrast to the Sonic Wave, here the speed is quadruple, not triple. The main difficulty is a large number of narrow aisles, multiple changes in size and speed, as well as a split in one place. This is followed by a segment of the cube, where you need to count the time and jump on the spheres on time. Also, the speed here will slowly increase, because of what you need to more accurately calculate the time for jumping. Then comes part of the hellish wave again with the same difficulties as in the previous stage of the wave: Change of speed, size and gravity, bifurcation, circular saws, spikes and a huge number of narrow spaces. Having overcome this part of the way, the cube stage begins, where it is necessary to jump on the pole. In this case, the path will be branched out and therefore you need to choose this most correct path. The level ends with the last hellish wave with overcoming the same obstacles that are present in the original Sonic Wave. Walkthrough Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Long levels